1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for managing transmitting power of communications devices, and more particularly to a method and system for managing transmitting power of communications devices equipped with a plurality of antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communications system operating at a millimeter wave (mmWave) band has a number of advantages. For example, the mmWave band is cleaner than the commonly used ISM (Industrial, Scientific, and Medical) bands because there is less interference. An mmWave channel is capable of supporting high throughput, of up to several gigabits per second. Signals transmitted at the mmWave band can be made highly directional with the proper antenna design; therefore communications devices operating at the mmWave band often employ directional antennas for efficiency and application reasons. Because the communications devices operating at the mmWave band generally employ multiple antennas, by determining proper antenna configurations in a beamforming training procedure, desired radiation patterns, such as a point to point radiation pattern, may be obtained.
However, one disadvantage in the mmWave band communications system is that the power consumption is generally high. Especially, when there is large amount of antennas equipped within the communications devices operating at the mmWave band communications system. Therefore, a method and system for managing transmitting power of communications devices equipped with a plurality of antennas is required.